


It's all Misha's Fault

by JAYJEN11



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha won TCA for best chemistry and Jared is NOT happy at all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all Misha's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Notes posted AFTER story posted - guys I was off line for a week, finally got back to humanity and more importantly wi-fi , first thing I did was post this story & then followed up on news I had missed. What are the chances I post this story the one weekend something happens to one of the actors on the show, who is in this story. There was no malice meant & I thought for a brief second I should take it down & then thought nah it's FICTION & they get it - apparently not so much some people. I hope you enjoy the story for what it is - 100% pure fantasy & entertainment - nothing more. Please stop crticising and abusing each other - that is not what this site is about.  
> p.s I have deleted the insulting comments - no one needs to see them & I'm sorry to the people they were directed at

Jared got the phone call from his manager, he’d won Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Actor Sci Fi. He felt proud and humble at the same time, his fans, his other family as such, had been supporting him and offering him their love and energy since he had to take a step back due to the exhaustion.

Yeah he talked about depression and yeah he had gone through that in the past but this time was just pure tiredness. He had finished up filming, then done Tough Mudder and then hit the convention circuit.

He had hated pulling out, Jensen was sticking to the same crazy schedule he was but eventually he had to admit he was not giving a hundred percent to anyone, Jensen, his family, his fans or himself. He had to suck it up, throw in the towel like a loser and go home.

Leaving Jensen with Misha.

Fucking Misha

Things had changed between him and Jensen as soon as he had admitted defeat and come home and he knew in his stubborn ass head he would have done it sooner if fucking Misha hadn’t been in the background, lurking, waiting to step into his shoes, climb in the bed before the sheets were even cold as such.

He and Jensen still were buds on set, still attended conventions together, taking the stage together and giving each other support and energy together but if Jensen had to go out of his way to look for Jared to be with Jared it seemed he just didn’t anymore.

Now Jared had to sit in his den at home and see photos of Jensen and Misha flashing up all over the internet. Touching, hugging, Jensen undressing on stage, for Misha. He never did that when he was on stage with Jared. Yeah they joked and insinuated but Jensen never undressed for Jared on stage, in front of everyone, flirting, like he did with fucking Misha.

Jensen had promised Jared he wasn’t jealous when Jared got all that attention at San Diego with the candles and the Always Keep Fighting campaign. Jared had loved it, loved the support, but he hadn’t asked for it and he was worried Jensen would be upset at being left out. Jensen had said he was fine but Jared felt him taking another huge step back from him. And into the waiting arms of fucking Misha

Jensen hadn’t come over after work for weeks and he couldn’t remember the last time they had even shared a bed yet alone fucked it out like they regularly did in the old days and he knew who was to blame, fucking Misha.

Yeah Jensen still brushed against him every now and then, would squeeze his hand if he felt Jared needed support on set and they had their meals together on set but he hadn’t had Jensen wrapped around him, his weight on top of him or his body inside of him for months and he blamed fucking Misha.

 

Jared picked up the phone to share his news with Jensen, he was honored he had won and he needed to share the news with his best friend and decide how he was going to thank the fandom.

Jensen’s phone rang out. Jensen’s phone kept ringing out.

 

Later that afternoon, sitting in his den in Austin, Jared grabbed his phone and checked Twitter, messages were coming thick and fast from fans and he was flicking through some as his phone beeped a new tweet.

Jensen and Misha had won TCA for best on set chemistry. Destiel won a fucking award? Are they fucking kidding? Jensen was going to be ropable.

And before he could finish that thought another tweet, this one from Misha, thanking the fans for their love and support – Jensen and Misha out on his boat together.

Fucking Misha

Jared threw his phone across the room smashing it.

 

**

 

Finally back on dry land Jensen checked his phone and saw four missed calls from Jared, damn it, he knew he should have messaged him before he and Misha went out, just to give him a heads up, and even as he had that thought his Twitter feed popped up showing what Misha had tweeted. Uh Oh.

“Misha you said you wouldn’t put that photo out there!” Jensen snapped

“Oh come on, it’s a completely innocent photo and the fans want to see us together, that’s why they voted for us Jen.”

“They voted for Dean and Castiel Misha not us, there is no us.”

“I know that, you know what I meant.”

“Fuck, Jared is going to be fuming.” Jensen growled and rang him. Straight to message bank.

He didn’t know what the hell was going on with Jared. He had been exhausted when he finally admitted he needed to pull out of some conventions and come home. Jensen had been relieved that he had. He had slowly been watching him work himself to the bone for the show and the fans and was trying to figure out to talk to him about it when he said he was pulling out and heading out. Thank God.

He had thought things would go back to normal when he got home to Austin. He had thought they would slip back into their same routine of spending summer with their families and getting a little one on one time where they could grab it but that hadn’t happened.

Jared had still been sick, he was thin, pale, had bags under his eyes and seemed to be pulling away from Jensen. It hurt, a lot, but he assumed Jared had a reason. He missed Jared’s weight on top of him and missed being inside him, but he assumed Jared had finally grown up as such and realised maybe it wasn’t such a great idea for the two for them to be screwing around together when they both had families.

He had never told Jared he loved him, he was a grown man from Texas with a Christian background, they didn’t tell other men they loved them, hell they didn’t do any of the stuff Jensen did with Jared, but Jensen did love him and missed him every day.

In giving Jared some time and space he found he had somehow been sucked into Misha’s life and was now spending time with him. The one downfall of anyone spending time with Misha was every single thing you did and said ended up on some kind of social media page and Jensen found this very frustrating.

He couldn’t just relax with Misha like he could with Jared. He had to watch everything he did and said and had to make sure Misha wasn’t snapping photos at inappropriate times because Misha was an attention whore.

Jared was loved by fans and loved the fans, hugging, kissing, signing autographs at all times of the day and night, he could not say no, that is what exhausted him in the first place, but the only times photos of him doing this went out is when fans posted them. Jared just did it.

Misha made sure photos were taken, Misha made sure everyone knew what he was doing and who it was helping.

Jensen was exhausted from just spending the day with Misha.

 

He still couldn’t get Jared on the phone and headed towards his house. There was a possibility they were out but he had to drive past to get to his house anyway so it couldn’t hurt to pull in.

Jared’s car was in the driveway. Genevieve’s wasn’t.

He got out and rang the doorbell. Jared opened the door

“Hi.” Jensen smiled

“Fuck off.” Jared snarled and closed the door on him.

Jensen stood there stunned. What the hell had just happened? Jared never spoke to him like that and Jensen could smell the fumes of whiskey as Jared had snarled at him.

“Jared what the hell?” he yelped as he threw open the door and walked in

“Aren’t you at the wrong house?” Jared growled, “Shouldn’t you be bent over the couch at Misha’s right now?” he poured himself another drink

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jensen snapped as he went and poured himself a drink also. The fact that Jared hadn’t even offered when his mama had taught him to be polite to guests and he was always looking out for Jensen, gave Jensen an idea of how really upset he was.

“What the fuck is wrong with me? If I was going to dump you for some co-star whose real name I can’t even pronounce at least I would have the decency to fucking tell you. I wouldn’t just one day turn my back on you and leave you wondering what the fuck you had done wrong to deserve this.” Jared growled from the other side of the room.

“Jared what the hell? How much have you had to drink? We just went out on the boat for the day.”

“Yeah that’s today what about the rest of the last four months? You hate me because I came home and left you over there and you hate me because of the Always Keep Fighting thing and now you and fucking Destiel won a fucking award for fucking. Yeah fuck you.”

“Jared you know that is Dean and Cas, not me and Misha.”

“Not from the photo today man. That was pretty clearly you & Misha eye fucking each other on your boat.”

Jensen patted his pockets for his phone but he had left it out in the car. He didn’t think that was what the photo portrayed but he hadn’t looked closely before

“Give me your phone.” He said and Jared grunted and pointed to the corner of the room where his phone was shattered

“Jared what the hell?”

“Do you think I like seeing you wrapped around fucking Misha? Do you think I’m ok with the fact that you have traded me in on a fitter, healthier model and are rubbing it my face on Twitter? I didn’t think you were that much of an asshole Jen, Misha must be rubbing off on you.”

“Jared I haven’t traded you in? Why would you even think that?”

“You haven’t come near me in months yet alone touched me or fucked me. As soon as I came back from Rome that was it for us. You threw yourself at Misha and that was the end of you and I. Rationally I get it. I hurt my shoulder and couldn’t work out. I wasn’t the buff, strong guy you wanted anymore and then I got sick. I mean rationally why the hell would you want to pity fuck me when you could have Misha who works out and I s’pose is kinda pretty if you go for that. I get it but why the fuck couldn’t you have told me to my face Jensen. Doesn’t six years of us fucking warrant me being told when I’m being traded in on a better model?”

“Jared you need to stop talking.” Jensen said as he rushed across the room. “I haven’t traded you in on anything. No one could be a better model then you and hell I would even take a pity fuck at the moment it has been so long since we have been together but I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“Why the fuck would I want that?”

“We didn’t spend any time together over summer. I never saw you unless it was family outings and you never even attempted to get me alone.”

“Oh let me see, why would I not want to spend time with the man I love when he has had photos of him undressing for Misha and flirting with Misha flashed all over the fucking universe.”

“It wasn’t like that…hang on…wait…what? You love me?”

“Of course I fucking love you. You think I go around just fucking any guy?”

“You’ve never said that before. In all these years of us being us you have never said that before.”

“Yeah well neither have you. You just been screwing me until something hotter and more flexible came along.”

“No Jared I love you too.”

“Ha.” Jared barked sarcastically

“Jared I love you with fucking everything in me.”

“Right that’s why you married Danneel.” He snorted

“You married Genevieve.” He retaliated

“Yeah after you got engaged, letting me know exactly where I stood in the grand scheme of things. I was a dirty little secret you screwed in a completely different country.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jensen yelled now, getting angry and frustrated. It seems a lot of truths were being revealed but in an angry rant so he couldn’t quite understand what was going on, “Are you telling me if I hadn’t gotten engaged to Danneel you wouldn’t have married Genevieve?”

“And they call you the smart one. We were practically living together and I thought Danneel was someone you kept here to keep up appearances. Do you know how I fucking felt when you rang me to tell me you got engaged? Do you know how that fucking felt?”

“You had Sandy?”

“Not then I didn’t. Yeah I had Sandy before Supernatural. As soon as I knew how I felt about you I split up with her.”

“But…”

“And don’t think I haven’t noticed you trying to divert the attention from fucking Misha.” Jared growled as he poked Jensen in the chest

“Don’t poke me.” Jensen warned as he swatted his hand away

“And what are you going to do about it huh?” Jared said with another poke and before he could blink Jensen grabbed him by the shirt collar, spun him around, threw him onto the couch and jumped on top, straddling him to stop him getting away

“Yeah so fucking tough now I don’t have the muscles I used to.”

“Do you know how fucking hot it is for me to be able to man handle your for once? It was always you throwing me around, carrying me, dominating me. For once in eight years it’s the other way around and it’s so fucking hot.”

“Bet you can’t throw Misha around like this.” Jared growled as he pushed his hips up, trying to throw Jensen off so he could get up, without any success

“Jared thrusting up against me is not going to get rid of me but you are giving me a hard on.”

“What?” Jared gasped as he finally took in the situation and lifted his head to look at Jensen’s crotch, which was rising to the occasion. Now he realised his position Jared found himself getting a little turned on as well and Jensen groaned as he felt Jared’s cock starting to twitch against his thigh.

“Fuck yeah.” Jensen groaned as he shifted his hips in Jared’s lap

“So this is turning you on is it? You having power over me?”

“Anything I do with you turns me on Jared and we haven’t been together for months. I could dry hump your leg right now and come in two moves”

“Well that would be a waste of me being pinned to the couch wouldn’t it?”

“I do love you Jared and we do need to talk more about what just came out but I need to fuck you so hard right now we forget who Misha Collins is.”

“You mention that name one more fucking time…”

“What name?” Jensen asked before dropping down onto Jared and taking his mouth.

It was a rough and dirty kiss. There were tongues licking into mouths and teeth clashing as they both tried to vent their anger and frustration at being apart for so long. Jared sucked Jensen’s lower lip into his mouth and bit it, not gently, causing the taste of blood, but all Jensen did was groan louder before thrusting hard against Jared and sucking up the blood.

“Fuck yeah Jared, come on take it out on me, show me how pissed off you are.” Jensen growled as he fisted a hand in Jared’s hair and pulled hard, causing Jared to shove up into him.

Jared’s hand slid down and grabbed Jensen’s shirt, ripping it up and off over Jensen’s head hard and fast, he then pulled Jensen’s head down and bit along his neck, not gentle, he couldn’t do gentle.

‘Fuck marks, fuck people seeing bruises, that was what make up was for.’ Jared thought to himself as he bit and licked down to Jensen’s collar bone before settling his mouth down and sucking hard and biting hard.

“Fuck yes.” Jensen threw his head back and cried out. He slid his hands down and undid Jared’s jeans before undoing his own. “Suck harder. Do it again” Jensen growled and cried out as Jared moved a little and sucked and bit again. “Fucking mark me Jared. Mark me as yours.” Jensen growled and pulled Jared’s cock out of his jeans. His cock that was hard, an excited red and leaking pre come

He then moved his hand up, put them in the collar of Jared’s shirt and ripped it completely open

“Fuck man, I liked that shirt.”

“Fuck you.” Jensen growled and dropped his head to bite, literally bite, on Jared’s nipple. Jared shot up, almost off and out the couch with the sensation, “Too hard?”

“Fuck hard. Harder, do it again.” Jared growled before grabbing Jensen’s head and pushing it back down to his chest. Jensen went to the other nipple and bit hard before sucking; sucking hard to bring the blood to the surface, to bruise his skin. One hand was squeezing and pulling on the other nipple, and Jared was thrusting against Jensen’s stomach, pre come leaving a wet trail

Jensen lifted his head and slid lower to take that cock into his mouth.

“Yes.” Jared growled and pushed up ruthlessly, showing his cock half way down Jensen’s throat, making him gag and stop breathing

“Fuck.” Jensen moaned completely wrecked, “Do it again.” He said and Jared grabbed his head and held him still as he fucked his mouth and his throat. He was going hard, hitting the back of Jensen’s throat again and again and Jensen was gagging as saliva rang down his chin. When he could take no more his hand came up to grab Jared’s wrist and Jared stopped straight away

Jensen stood up and took off his jeans

“On the floor, hands and knees now.” He growled, his voice croaky with pain and went to the desk to get lube.

He turned around and Jared was naked and on his knees as requested. Jensen felt saliva pool in his mouth again and he dropped to his knees, pulled Jared’s as cheeks apart roughly and shoved his tongue into his hole. Hard. Fast, Jared keened and Jensen gripped his hips tighter, pulling him back onto it as he licked and sucked and tongue fucked. He then lubed up his fingers and shoved two straight in.

“Fuck.” Jared yelled out and his arms wobbled, almost collapsing him before he got strength back. Jensen shoved a couple of times before sticking a third finger in. He then pulled his fingers out, lubed himself up and rammed home.

“Holy fuck.” Jared cried out and would have collapsed if Jensen hadn’t grabbed his hair, holding his head up and holding him tight to his body as he fucked him hard and relentlessly. He pummeled him, pulling all the way out and snapping back in, over and over, harder and faster, hitting Jared’s prostate every single fucking time and he could hear Jared crying and swearing

“Don’t you even think about fucking touching yourself. You will come on my cock.” Jensen growled and Jared cried out again.

It was over hard and fast. Jared came as Jensen hit his prostate one more time and he tightened, his ass sucking the life out of Jensen as he cried out and unloaded into him.

The silence of the room was only broken by panting as they both tried to get their breath back. After a few moments Jensen slid out of Jared and Jared’s knees finally gave way so he collapsed onto the ground in a fetal position.

“Jared you ok?”

“I got Choice Actor for sci fi.” He whispered

“Oh babe I’m so proud of you.” Jensen said as he leaned over and brushed his hair out of his face

“Did I hurt you?” Jared whispered as he blushed

“Nothing I didn’t ask for.” Jensen said and rose up before taking Jared’s hand and pulling him up

“Where are Gen and the kids?”

“Away.”

“Come on.” Jensen said and grabbed his clothes and Jared’s hand before heading out of the den, stark naked, and upstairs. He led them into their bedroom and when he turned saw Jared smirking, “What?”

“Love seeing you walking through my house naked.” Jared said as he went and turned on the shower. He then looked in the mirror and growled

“What?” Jensen asked as he walked in and then stopped dead as he saw his own bruises in the mirror

“Sorry.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Seeing these is getting me hard again.” He said as he ran his fingers over the hickies on his collar bone. He then watched Jared’s eyes drop and take in Jensen’s erection in the reflection. Jensen also saw his skin heat and his eyes darken. “Jared get in the fucking shower now.” He growled and Jared smiled as he obeyed his orders.

 

They would work out the rest later. For now they had each other right where they wanted them.


End file.
